Après la gloire, la déchéance
by Gabrielle Lavande
Summary: One shot. Après la guerre, voilà ce qu'il advient d'Ombrage


**Après la gloire, la déchéance**

« Votre nom ? »

« Ombrage »

« Prénom ? »

« Dolorès Jane. »

« Et vous venez pour ? »

« Je suis Dolorès Jane Ombrage et il y a 5 ans de cela j'étais encore votre supérieure! Vous savez pertinemment pourquoi je suis ici. » Dit Ombrage avec son air pincé et fier.

« Certes » Répondit l'employé avec un sourire en coin. « Ceci n'était qu'une simple question tout à fait innocente. Inutile de vous énerver pour si peu. Veuillez vous installer dans la salle d'attente s'il vous plaît »

Dolorès Ombrage se dirigea dans la salle voisine dont les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie d'un bleu canard. L'atmosphère y était légèrement poussiéreuse et étouffante. La salle, de taille moyenne était pleine : Une trentaine de sièges tous occupés par différentes personnes. Des visages qu'elle connaissait. Des visages affables, fermés et visiblement aussi agacés qu'elle d'être présents ici.

Elle s'installa sur le seul siège libre et bien à son désarroi, près de la personne qu'elle appréciait le moins. A son approche, l'indésirable retira son sac à main sur le siège libre et la salua d'un mouvement de tête.

« Miss Ombrage. »

« Bonjour, Miss Skeeter ».

Elle espérait que sa voisine garde le silence sans trop d'espoir…

« Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici Miss Ombrage. »

« Et bien, j'y suis. »

« J'aurai cru que vous alliez réchapper à cette réunion grâce à vos relations. »

Ombrage se redressa comme un piquet sur son siège.

« Mais peut être que vous n'avez plus autant de relations au ministère à présent. » poursuivit Skeeter avec un large sourire. « D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous avez changé d'orientation professionnelle ? Et quand je parle de changement, je parle d'un virage fulgurant dans votre carrière. On m'a dit que vous exploitiez au maximum vos capacités en potion dans l'arrière boutique d'un petit magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je reconnais cependant que malgré toutes mes recherches, il a été impossible pour moi de définir exactement l'endroit où vous travailliez. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'il est facile de me cacher quelques choses. J'ai cependant quelques pistes intéressantes… »

« Miss Skeeter, je vois que vous ne manquez aucunement de panache quand à vos recherches journalistiques » Dit Ombrage en se retournant vivement vers son interlocutrice « … Oh… pardon, excusez moi. Il est vrai qu'à présent vous ne faites plus parti de la Gazette et plus aucuns journaux ne désirent votre présence depuis que Miss Luna Lovegood est secrétaire générale de l'information, des médias et de la communication magique au ministère de la Magie. Je dois bien dire que malgré la décadence flagrante de notre gouvernement, si il y a bien une chose réussie, c'est cette nomination qui a permis d'élaguer avec véhémence le monde des médias magiques, en excluant des pseudo journalistes qui au-delà de leur incompétences, se plaisaient à vivre par procuration leur vie en détruisant celles des autres pour que la leur semble moins triste et pathétique. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Le sourire de Rita Skeeter s'effaça de son visage.

« Que voulez vous ! Mais je suis d'accord avec vous. Certains remaniements ministériels ont été indispensables ! Comme le fait que Perceval Weasley, des affaires magiques, ai fait renvoyer une vieille peau incompétente et assez stupide pour se faire piéger par des adolescents qui l'ont emmenés au milieu de la forêt interdite, où elle s'est fait détenir par un groupe de centaures, qui ont finis par la libérer parce que elle était plus qu'insupportable pour le quotidien de ses ravisseurs. Je n'imagine même pas travailler avec ce genre de femme associable. »

« Mais au moins, ELLE a un travail respectable, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'une certaine journaliste ratée qui se plait a écrire des espèces de navets et dont finalement le résultat des ventes totales et au nombre de 3 : un pour elle-même, un pour sa mère et un dernier pour un pauvre cracmol qui en est réduit à brûler ce torchon durant une froide nuit d'hiver enneigée parce que sa réserve de bois est trop loin de son habitation. »

« Au moins, il existe des gens qui reconnaissent mon talent et qui m'apprécient. Pas comme une certaine ancienne directrice tyrannique de Poudlard, et ancienne employé à haut poste au ministère de la Magie, qui plus est vieille fille, et qui a réussi l'exploit de se faire détester par tout ceux qui l'ont approché de près où de loin. Cette même personne qui finira probablement sa vie seule, bavant sur une ancienne photo d'un ministre incompétent, alors que celui-ci ne l'a traité que comme une misérable marionnette docile à son service. Quoi de plus pathétique, non ? »

« Misérable scarabée ! »

« Au moins je sais me transformer en animagus, moi. » Continua Skeeter. « Alors que je doute personnellement de vos capacités magiques puisqu'il a été si facile pour des adolescents de reprendre l'autorité de l'établissement dont vous aviez la charge. Vous savez, ce cher Georges Weasley qui a monté son entreprise de farces dont vous avez été la victime. Même le roi des incapables aurait pu… »

« Oh la ferme ! Bandes de vieilles biques boursouflées ! »

Elles se retournèrent toutes deux vers l'homme en face d'elle.

« Lucius Malefoy ! Je ne vous permet pas…»

« Et moi je ne vous permet pas de nous pourrir de vos piaillements perpétuels. On vous confondrait presque avec deux harpies mal lunées. Quand on a le déshonneur de se retrouver ici, la moindre des choses c'est de ne pas se faire entendre si vous avez un dessous fierté mesdames. »

« Mais justement ! Vous non plus vous n'êtes rien ! »

« J'ai le privilège de descendre d'une lignée de sang pur… »

« Et cela ne vous a pas sauvé D'Azkaban ! » ajouta Rita Skeeter. « Il me semble que votre présence garantie l'allègement de votre peine mais que votre période de stage va durer près de 3 ans. Et 3 ans dans ces conditions, pour quelqu'un comme vous… »

« Et vous êtes logé à la même enseigne Miss Skeeter, ce stage n'est il pas fait pour vous sanctionner quand à votre style littéraire et pour récupérer un poste de journaliste conventionnel, ce qui ne manquera pas de changer de votre potinage de commère de bas étages… »

« Ne serai t'il pas plus judicieux de savoir en quoi consiste notre stage ? » Dit soudainement Ombrage visiblement agacée par la tournure de la conversation.

« Dudley Dursley » fit Lucius Malefoy en grimaçant

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?» Demanda Rita Skeeter.

« Ne serai ce pas le cousin de Potter ? » S'étonna Ombrage.

« Celui qui a été attaqué par un mangemort ? »

« Un moldu de la pire espèce. » Grimaça Malefoy. « Un raté qui est allé supplier Potter de le pistonner pour qu'il puisse travailler quelque part et échapper au monde moldu où il a commis plusieurs délits. »

« Un hors la loi ! » s'exclama Ombrage estomaquée « Un hors la loi dirigera notre stage ? »

« Pas exactement. »

A cet instant, un jeune homme au visage rond, franchis des portes battantes se trouvant à l'autre bout de la salle. Obnubilé par un long parchemin qu'il était en train de lire, il manqua de trébucher sur la jambe d'un homme visiblement ravi de l'incident. Murmurant un juron envers l'homme qui a voulu le faire tomber, il se dirigea vers le centre de la salle, se saisi de sa baguette et la pointa sur sa gorge.

« Sonorus »

Le silence s'installa alors dans la salle d'attente. Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Neville Londubat, directeur de ce stage sur _Vivre comme un moldu, respect, compréhension et quotidien_. Ce stage vous sera utile pour comprendre la vie d'un moldu mais aussi pour vivre pacifiquement parmi eux et pour réagir face à des conflits sans baguette magique, sans cruauté et avec calme. Durant ce stage, vos baguettes sont interdites. Ainsi, ceux qui ne sont pas sous le coup d'une interdiction de port de baguettes, vous déposerez la votre à l'accueil. La séance d'aujourd'hui consistera au fait de se confronter à un moldu violent et réfractaire à toute socialisation. Son nom est Dudley Dursley. L'exercice constituera au fait d'essayer d'établir un contact avec un moldu avec respect et courtoisie malgré son caractère difficile. N'oubliez pas que ce stage a pour but de vous réintégrer à notre monde en suivant ses codes et ses règles. Voyez donc ce stage comme une chance et non comme une punition. Aussi, je vous demanderai de me suivre. Nous allons commencer par la théorie en étudiant le quotidien des moldus. »

Neville invita les stagiaires agacés à se lever et à le suivre.

« Bienvenue en enfer » murmura Lucius Malefoy.


End file.
